Clan:Viking Clan
Viking Clan was established in the summer of 2010 as s social-style clan that would allow any player to join, regardless of their level. During this time, the clan communicated via Kent Knifen's Friends Chat channel, as Kent Knifen was their founder and leader. This continued until the release of the currently existing clan system in 2011. Viking Clan most commonly used the free-to-play sever World 13 as their central hub, and this lasted from the time their clan was founded, until World 13 was removed from the public Runescape servers in late 2013. Viking Clan has seen steady growth since its small rebirth in 2013. The rebirth, which was the result of a large, homeworld-based recruitment spree, resulted in the clan being among the largest World 13 clans in the months prior to the server's removal. Viking Clan's Vexilla were commonly found in the southern corners of the Grand Exchange, where clanmembers often gathered to train Cooking, Firemaking, and Magic. Today, Viking Clan members are often found on the pay-to-play server World 98. Clan members frequently hold small PvM events that have no announcements beforehand. The Clan Chat is open to Guests, and players who regularly guest may be added to the clan white-list, a roster of frequent guests who are marked as not being random players. Citadel Capping has never been mandatory in Viking Clan. During the summer months, the Citadel is maintained to allow clanmembers to benefit from the Clan Avatar experience boost. During the school year, the Citadel is closed down again so clanmembers don't need to stress about fitting time in for Citadel capping. Ranking Unlike most clans, Viking Clan does not use a points-based or a time-based system for promotions. Instead, Viking Clan uses a mixture of several factors that are taken into account for ranking. To prevent an abuse of any set-in-stone ranking policies, promotions are reviewed by the leader of a Deputy Owner. Factors that are taken into consideration for promotion include: * Activity in the clan * Time in the clan * Recruiting * Using the optional offsite communications * Citadel capping * Time spent as a Guest One means of progress towards rank in itself is not sufficient to be promoted. For example, if a clan member caps every week religiously, but does nothing else, they will often be passed up for a promotion. It is recommended that new clanmembers be active (and helpful) in the clan chat and help where help is requested, Clan Rules A full list of the Viking Clan rules may be found here. While the rules may appear excessive, they can be typically summarized by the following: * Obey all the game rules set by Jagex LTD * Do not grief clan information. This includes clan chat spam * Guests are expected to be held to a higher expectation of respectful behavior. * The clan rules are not an exhaustive list - Admin+ ranks have the right to stop negative behavior, even if it is not a direct violation of clan rules Clan Policies Policies for Guests * If a player has been guesting in the clan chat for a significant length of time and has had a positive effect on the clan, they are allowed to bypass typical promotion wait times, up to a maximum of receiving Lieutenant rank upon officially joining. * The clan maintains a "white-list" of players who frequently guest in the chat. Policies for Clan Chat & Moderation * Viking Clan has a zero-tolerance policy for any maliciously offensive sexism, racism, bigotry, xenophobia, discrimination, or homophobia. * Profanity may not be used maliciously, as an attack, or used with the intention of causing blatant disruption or distress. "General banter" type profanity is acceptable. * Player Mods in the clan are strictly forbidden from muting clanmembers in the clan chat, unless this falls under the catch-all rule for stopping inappropriate behavior. For example, a Player Moderator is allowed to mute a clanmember if the clanmember is being maliciously disruptive, and an Admin+ rank has attempted to make them stop. Policies for Ranking * Unless the player has guested extensively before joining, players are never promoted to Corporal within 7 days of joining. * Deputy Owner slots are limited to only five unique people. Other accounts that are Deputy Owner rank may be alts for backups * Players may invite their spare accounts to the clan, and their alt account is allowed to "mirror" the rank that their main has. If a player at or over the rank of Admin, they may have a maximum of two accounts of a higher, shared rank - with any subsequent alt accounts being capped at the rank of General * Players will usually have their old clan rank restored if they return to the clan after leaving on "good terms." * Adversely, players who have left the clan under bad terms but return later on may find their rank either lowered or outright starting from Recruit. * It is very common to take anywhere from 9-12 months to reach the rank of Admin. Miscellaneous Policies * Viking Clan is pro-LGBT, meaning we allow openly gay and lesbian players to join. * Viking Clan has an alliance deal with the P.U.R.G.E. vigilante organization to help curb significant issues that are beyond the control of Viking Clan administration Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:No requirements Category:Friendly Category:Social